Must Have Done Something Right
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: This is a little songfic based on a Johnlock YouTube video that I saw that was probably one of the most adorable little things. Go look it up. Please. Reviews are love


Must Have Done Something Right

7-11-2012

Sherlock Holmes tried to reason why John Watson continued to stay with him.

'_Maybe he's hoping that if he plays with me, then I'll start paying for more rent?'_ Sherlock sighed. The idea was completely ridiculous and completely illogical on its own.

Sherlock sighed and leaned back in the bed before turning slightly and threading his slim fingers through the short honey blonde locks he loved. In fact, he loved every bit of John Watson. Even his odd fascination with those hideous jumpers, which still confused Sherlock to this day and probably, would continue to befuddle him forever.

John Watson was sleeping deeply, his ever-changing brown eyes currently closed, and pink mouth slightly open. Sherlock continued to look at him. How could he have gotten so lucky? Ever since Mike had brought in John, Sherlock's days had been at least a little happier in one way or another.

Which reminded him, the next time he saw Mike he needed to thank him.

Sherlock leaned over to kiss John's forehead softly, and the movement caused John to stir and blink groggily.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Sherlock whispered softly.

"S'all right," John muttered before burrowing his face in Sherlock's chest and yawning. "I prolly should wake up anyway."

Sherlock shook his head. "Sleep for as long as you want. We don't have any case to attend to today."

John yawned and nodded. "Alrigh'," He muttered before yawning again and inching closer to Sherlock, who gladly returned the embrace by wrapping his arms around John tighter.

He could sleep for a bit longer too he supposed as he closed his eyes, perfectly content and warm with John next to him.

Sherlock woke up to John lying next to him again.

"Hey, sleepyhead," John smiled at him teasingly before kissing the messy curls on Sherlock's head. "I thought you'd never wake up again."

"What time is it?" Sherlock blinked groggily.

"Nearly eleven 'o' clock," John smiled. "A.M. of course."

"Obviously," Sherlock smirked as he repeated an old joke of theirs before his gaze turned thoughtful, eyes flickering over John.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Liar," John leaned his forehead against Sherlock's. "What is it?"

"It's just that every day I spend with you is the new best day of my life." Sherlock smiled sweetly.

John raised an eyebrow before leaning over and kissing his forehead lightly. "For me as well but we both know that's not the real reason you were staring at me."

Sherlock sighed, knowing it was pointless to lie to John who knew him better than the back of his hand. "I've been trying to reason for two days now why a person like you would stay with me."

John raised an eyebrow. "It's taken you two days?"

"In a row," Sherlock sighed. "Not counting the times in the past. But that's beside the point, John." Sherlock narrowed his eyes at John lightly.

John smiled at him gently. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased you." He leaned over and kissed Sherlock's cheek lightly.

"No you shouldn't have." Sherlock grumbled. "However I will forgive you if you tell me why you stay with me."

John rolled his eyes. "And if I don't?"

"I'll kick you out."

"Sherlock, you can't be serious!" John exasperated.

"I am completely serious."

John sighed, glancing at the stubborn look on Sherlock's face. Yes, he was being completely serious. All right then.

"You want to know why I stay with you? Really?" John raised an eyebrow.

Sherlock nodded. "Yes."

John sighed again. "Fine, the reasons I stay with you is because I love you."

"But _why_ do you love me?"

John looked into Sherlock's amazing blue eyes to find, very surprisingly, the fragility there. He could feel his heart cracking somewhat at that. How could he not answer him?

"Well," John swallowed. "For starters, you loved me as much as I loved you. You've saved my life on multiple occasions. You're bloody brilliant in a way that there are no words to describe you. You're gentle with me. You comfort me when I have nightmares. You play the violin for me. You compose songs for me. You go out and buy milk for me when you know we're out. You put up with all my emotions. You –"

Sherlock didn't need to hear anymore. He took John's face gently in his hands and kissed him sweetly for a few seconds before pulling away.

"You are the only person who can make me act this way." Sherlock smiled tenderly at him, resting his forehead against John's.

"I must have done something good then," John smiled as he teased lightly and Sherlock kissed him again.

'_And I must have done something right.'_ Sherlock thought as he continued the kiss.

~End~


End file.
